gugudanfandomcom-20200214-history
Silly
Lyrics |-|Hangul= Silly bae hoo My silly bae hey My silly bae hoo My silly bae hey 가만 보면 웃겨 너무 바보 같아 쿡쿡 전부 다 들켜 네 맘이 다 보여 투명한 유리 어항 속에 있는 듯해 장난치고 싶어 있잖아 솔직히 말해 니가 내게 말도 하기 전에 넌 너무 티가 나서 먼저 알아 버렸지 푹 빠져 버려 넌 이성을 버려 내 작은 장난에도 어쩔 줄 모르지 (Baby) 또 빨개지는 얼굴 (Baby) 좀 서툴기는 해도 (Baby) 넌 밉지가 않아 날이 지날 수록 니가 좋은 건 나 빼곤 정말 무엇 하나도 모른단 눈빛 백 마디 고백 내겐 그보다 좋은 걸 Baby 나로 빼곡히 가득 찬 생각 순수한 느낌 딱 좋은 느낌 넌 모를 걸 티 안 냈지만 사실 너는 내 맘이 찾아 헤맨 바보 예감은 틀리지 않겠지 Hey silly bae I love you 눈 감아도 알지 혼자 몰래 쉬는 한숨 다른 데선 사실 넌 똑똑하니까 내 어떤 면이 넌 그리 퀴즈 같니 나도 궁금해져 있잖아 솔직히 말해 널 처음 보는 사람마저 이 순간 너를 보면 사랑인 걸 알겠어 두 눈을 굴려 두 발 동동 굴러 내 작은 기분 변화 큰일이 난 듯이 (Baby) 그 조심 조심 말투 (Baby) 좀 답답하긴 해도 (Baby) 넌 자꾸 눈이 가 많은 사람 중에 하필 너인 건 나 빼곤 정말 무엇 하나도 모른단 눈빛 백 마디 고백 내겐 그보다 좋은 걸 Baby 나로 빼곡히 가득 찬 생각 순수한 느낌 딱 좋은 느낌 넌 모를 걸 티 안 냈지만 사실 너는 내 맘이 찾아 헤맨 바보 예감은 틀리지 않겠지 Hey silly bae I love you Silly bae hoo My silly bae hey My silly bae hoo My silly bae hey 난 궁금해 내 맘 같다고 하면 어떤 표정 지을까 나 말할까 아니 좀 더 놀릴까 딱 조금만 더 놀리다가 꽉 안아줄게 넌 지금 내가 너무 좋아서 죽겠단 눈빛 원했던 고백 내게 매 순간 전해져 Baby 나의 모든 걸 살피는 생각 ? 틀한 느낌 딱 좋은 느낌 대답해 줘 또 약속해 줘 오래 오래 돼 줄래 나만 아는 바보 다른 건 몰라도 괜찮아 Hey silly bae I love you Silly bae hoo My silly bae hey My silly bae hoo My silly bae hey |-|Romanization= Silly bae hoo My silly bae hey My silly bae hoo My silly bae hey gaman bomyeon utgyeo neomu babo gata kukkuk jeonbu da deulkyeo ni mami da boyeo tumyeonghan yuri eohang soge inneun deutae jangnanchigo shipeo itjana soljjiki malhae niga naege maldo hagi jeone neon neomu tiga naseo meonjeo ara beoryeotji puk ppajeo beoryeo neon iseongeul beoryeo nae jageun jangnanedo eojjeol jul moreuji (Baby) tto ppalgaejineun eolgul (Baby) jom seotulgineun haedo (Baby) neon mipjiga ana nari jinal surok nega joeun geon na ppaegon jeongmal mueot hanado moreundan nunppit baek madi gobaek naegen geuboda joeun geol Baby naro ppaegoki gadeuk chan saenggak sunsuhan neukkim ttak joeun neukkim neon moreul geol ti an naetjiman sashil neoneun nae mami chaja hemaen babo yegameun teulliji anketji Hey silly bae I love you nun gamado alji honja mollae shwineun hansum dareun deseon sashil neon ttokttokanikka nae eotteon myeoni neon geuri kwijeu ganni nado gunggeumhaejeo itjana soljjiki malhae neol cheoeum boneun sarammajeo i sungan neoreul bomyeon sarangin geol algesseo du nuneul gullyeo du bal dongdong gulleo nae jageun gibun byeonhwa keuniri nan deushi (Baby) geu joshim joshim maltu (Baby) jom dapdapagin haedo (Baby) neon jakku nuni ga maneun saram junge hapil neoin geon na ppaegon jeongmal mueot hanado moreundan nunppit baek madi gobaek naegen geuboda joeun geol Baby naro ppaegoki gadeuk chan saenggak sunsuhan neukkim ttak joeun neukkim neon moreul geol ti an naetjiman sashil neoneun nae mami chaja hemaen babo yegameun teulliji anketji Hey silly bae I love you Silly bae hoo My silly bae hey My silly bae hoo My silly bae hey nan gunggeumhae nae mam gattago hamyeon eotteon pyojeong jieulkka na malhakka ani jom deo nollilkka ttak jogeumman deo nollidaga kkwak anajulkke neon jigeum naega neomu joaseo jukkettan nunppit weonhaetteon gobaek naege mae sungan jeonaejeo Baby naye modeun geol salpineun saenggak jenteulhan neukkim ttak joeun neukkim daedapae jweo tto yaksokae jweo orae orae dwae jullae naman aneun babo dareun geon mollado gwaenchana Hey silly bae I love you |-|English= Silly bae hoo My silly bae hey My silly bae hoo My silly bae hey You’re so funny, you’re so stupid It’s so obvious, I can see right through you Like you’re in a glass aquarium I keep wanting to mess with you To be honest, even before you tell me You’re so obvious, I already knew You’ve fallen for me, you’ve lost your senses You don’t know how to react over my small jokes (Baby) your face gets red again (Baby) even though you’re a bit awkward (Baby) I don’t hate you as time goes by I like you Your eyes say you don’t know anyone else but me I like that more than a hundred words of love confession baby Your thoughts are filled with me I like that innocent feeling, that perfect feeling You probably don’t know, I didn’t make it obvious But actually, you’re the fool my heart has been looking for I know my feeling isn’t wrong Hey silly bae I love you I close my eyes but I know you’re sighing Because with everything else, you’re so smart What part of me is like a quiz for you? I’m curious too To be honest, as if I’ve never seen you before When I look at you, I know it’s love My eyes are spinning, my feet are rolling This small shift of feelings is a big deal (Baby) your careful words (Baby) although it’s a bit frustrating (Baby) my eyes keep going to you out of all these people It’s you Your eyes say you don’t know anyone else but me I like that more than a hundred words of love confession baby Your thoughts are filled with me I like that innocent feeling, that perfect feeling You probably don’t know, I didn’t make it obvious But actually, you’re the fool my heart has been looking for I know my feeling isn’t wrong Hey silly bae I love you Silly bae hoo My silly bae hey My silly bae hoo My silly bae hey I’m curious, if you feel the same way What face will you make? Should I tell you? Or tease you a bit more? I wanna tease you a little more, then tightly hug you Your eyes say that you like me so much right now I can feel your confession every moment baby Your thoughts go over all of me This gentle feeling, this perfect feeling Answer me, promise me Please be a fool who only knows me for a long time I don’t care if you don’t know anything else Hey silly bae I love you Silly bae hoo My silly bae hey My silly bae hoo My silly bae hey Category:Songs